A Theory: Bad Taste
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Welcome to the A Theory stories in which I am going to write a story where A is a particular person doing something. In this story, A is one of the Main PLL who is a likely suspect but you won't find out till the end. Even then you will have more questions.
1. Mona

_Bad Taste_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part One_

_"You don't think your honey,did it? do you?" A voice asked and Mona was standing there a bloody mess. Mona looked down and said, "I know I've haven't changed yet."_

_Emily stood up and looked at Mona standing right there. "I have my doubts." Emily said and Mona folded her arms then looked at Emily. "Blind faith we all have it, Is your eyes wide open about the fact that things don't add up?" Mona asked and Emily replied back, "Things don't add up."_

_"Well it just so happens I like Math." Mona told Emily and Em sat down to say, "A just sent us that message and Ali is jail. When you were A and in Radley the messages stopped for a while and the same with Shania. It's like a pattern and this A is more hands on."_

_"A lot of things happened here and Paige's parents now moved Paige. There's been like a funeral for three other people who died all of a sudden and I know Paige might seemed all fragile but we all know people can act. Sydney and Jenna wanted to be Ali's new BFF all of a sudden and they all dislike Ali.. Maybe they wanted to be spare but back to Paige. The girl has a tempter and you suck in a lot of water because of it. I were like to say you're blind about Ali but you see the bitch clearer then anyone. And seriously hun, I've always wanted to say, Em your not a good person but have horrible taste in women. I mean terrible, OMG! I got that out of my system. So it could be Paige, Sydney and Jenna also remember Miss Aria Your A Killer Not Ezra's Wife." Mona said and then Emily disappeared. She went downstairs then got in her car and started to drive. _

_As Jenna was in town, Sydney looked out and saw Emily's car. Jenna notice that Sydney wasn't moving and asked, "What's wrong?" THat was Emily' car, she's going somewhere and Jenna was quiet. "Going to see Alison." Jenna said and Sydney responded, "Your going to have to do something big to get Emily's attention." "I'll think of something." Jenna said and added, "The only reason we played nice with Alison was for me to get close." _

_She hit the jail and knew that Toby didn't work in the prison, so she walked in and realize Ali could have visitors. So she sat down waiting and Allie was shocked but had that famous smile when she walked to the glass._

_"So you got A message." Allie simply said and Emily responded, "I know who A is but it's not you." Ali giggled and then sarcastically said, "Careful Em your not doing really good at guessing who A is."_

_"I never been blind to what your capable of; My eyes are wide open with everyone except for one person." Emily paused and Ali picked up on that._

_"You didn't kill Mona and your not A. I don't know about Bethany but your not A. So I'm sorry and I'm going to prove it." Em said and Ali desperately said, "Em!"_

_Emily put the phone back in the ear and said, "I wasn't here all those times for you, all four of you had to try to find who A is without me. I can't expect things to go back to the way it was but please be careful, i may be pissed you... but I love you." She hung the phone up and went back not looking back at Emily. "I love you too." Emily whispered._


	2. Spells

_Bad Taste_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Two_

_Jenna was a witch and since she could do nothing more with Toby. She aim her sights at Emily and made a spell for her which were heightened her libido in such a way that could be dangerous for most people. _

_She smiled at what she was going to do and the fact that she had the antidote to make sure Em could get better. She may not be A but that doesn't mean she isnt evil and found that spot between her legs to get off on her plan. She ended it with a very horrid laugh but didn't realize one important thing that she was being watched. _

_Emily was video chatting with Paige and felt like she was betraying her but couldm't hide it a secret. _

_"Paige there's something I've been meeting to tell you and it's bad..." Emily began the conversation with and then ten minutes later broke in tears because of how hurt Paige was destroyed by it even if it happened before the realtionship. _

_"Em, are you okay?" Aria asked who was coming to see her and went over to hug her friend then Emily told her about Alison that one night. It was also before she got back together with Paige. _

_"I may not believe Alison is good for you but if you want hurt to be with her, the only thing you will ever get from me is my support. I'm sure Hanna will feel the same way, I just want to tell you. We love you Em." Aria said and has she held her tight, it was Aria who looked in the mirror with a questionable smirk. _


	3. Something will go wrong

_Trying: THe Musicial_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Three_

_**Author's notes: Not that much sonfic in this one but it's sweet and Allie does sing.**_

_A break from A means Emily could actually pay attention to her school work as she was watching Les MIserables. She's with Paige but it was something about that song, "On my Own." that made her miss Allie so bad. _

_The paper for school was for her to pick a song from the movie, how is it simlar to something that's going on in your life? How is it different? She was trying to listen to the song just one time through without crying and then there was a knock at the door. It was Spencer who saw what Emily was watching. _

_"Oh, that assignment." Spencer said and Emily responded, "Yeah that assignment." _

_Emily slump on the couch and Spencer knew the awful truth. Her heart and soul was so with Allie but she does love Paige. _

_"You want to talk about it." Spencer asked her and Emily responded, "Seeing she's still alive Spence, I should be happy and I want answers so badly, I'm not happy because if she comes back then..." _

_"She'll be right there and Paige hates her. It hurts sometimes being In love with one person when your soul belongs to someone." Em told her and Spencer paused then commented, "The only person that's ever gave me a clear definition of what love is suppose to be is Toby. He accepts me for everything and Yes Paige is a great person but Em sometimes the heart what it wants. The thing that sucks the most is that you won't know unless she's here, who will you choose? I'll make a promise to you, if we get Allie home then after she tells us everything. I will make damn sure you make a clear cut decision on who it will be." Emily gave Spencer a big hug as they continue watching Les Miserables and then the girls heard someone walked down the stairs.. _

_The two of them turned to see Allie standing there. _

_"Allie!" Emily yelled from across the room and Spencer was amazed about this appearance. "I just wanted to see you and I overheard that." Allie said to Emily and Spencer. _

_"Whose after you?" Emily asked and Allie responded, "I don't know! I've had A on my ass before the night in the barn." _

_"Wait! A was toturing you before us." Spencer said and Allie shook her head yes. _

_"Oh my God." Emily said and Spencer responded, "Why didn't..." _

_"I was really trying to keep you safe so I figure if I didn't say anything then A weren't come after the four of you. I know I'm a horrible person but in my fuck up mind that makes sense." Allie told the girls and Spencer responded, "We have to know more." _

_"I promise when it's safe, I will find a way to get to you." Allie said and she looked at Emily. Allie kissed Emily in front of her and stopped. She looked at Emily and said, "You ruin everything because it's not about loyality with you, it's this part where my heart is all torn up without you. I'm sorry for not being here except for the time at the barn, your house, Hanna's hospital room and Aria's room. I was running for my life and I didn't give a damn but I want to come home and if that happens I'm not going to stop until you're with me." _

_Allie- (Sings)_

_Still I say, stil say..._

_There's a way for us.._

_Allie went back out through the back and the girls looked at each other. _  
><em>"<em>_**But finally if you dare to love, it's going to be her." **__Spencer said and Emily to her friend. "N'Sync." Spencer answered. _


	4. Who is A

_Bad Taste_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Four_

_Emily woke up and realize it was a dream because Mona was once again there. _

_Emily saw an equation on the board and Mona looked back then at Emily. "It all adds up, it's neat and now everyone knows." Mona said and Emily decided she wanted to look closer at her_

_"Why do you want to know Emily, it's neat?" Mona asked and walked to Emily. "Miss Aria You A..." Mona was about to say something and Emily turned to chalkboard. On the board, it read..._

_**"Shana + Family + Murder - Shana + Vengaeful family member = An eye for an eye**_

_Emily turned to Mona and said, "A family member of Shana is A." _

_"Your getting there but it's a start and I can't move on. Paige is no good, you're about to be with evil. Too bad I wish I was the evil that could have done this." Emily said and Mona pushed a kiss on her then she pushed off. Emily pushed it off and she saw it was Jenna with no glasses. _

_Emily woke up and took a breath then there was a knock on the door. It was Ali who walked in and said, "You're okay." _

_"I've been having nightmares about Mona." Emily said and that Caught Ali's attention as she sat on the bed. "She's trying to tell me something about A, I know that seems crazy..." Emily told Ali and the blonde said no then told Emily about her own Christmas Carol with Mona. _

_"My dreams is about Shana, I think Maya and her are cousins or something Mona kept saying it was all nice and neat. It doesn't make sense." Emily said and Ali responded, "She's trying to tell you whose A." _

_"She also kissed me and turned to Jenna." Emily said and Ali responded, "Emily I just had breakfast don't make me throw up in my mouth." Emily then did something without reason or thought grabbed Ali's head for a much awaitdd kiss then ripped her jacket off. THey stopped and Alie asked, "What was that for?" _

_"I can't lie to myself anymore, you're my woman and no one else." Emily said and Allie didn't know where that was coming from but didn't complain._

_Sydney was on the side of the bed holding the side of her face as the girl was standing over her. "I'm sorry I thought you wanna to mess with those bitches." The girl in black choke Sydney and slammed her on the bed then let her go. _

_"Voodoo is too messy but let get your opinion." the woman took the Rose and slammed the thorn down breaking the skin infecting Sydney. "Good luck." the woman aid with her mask on and then walked out of the house then got into her car. Aria knew no one was watching took off her mask but it really wasn't her, it was another personlity whose been A all along. _


End file.
